Nazo
| species = Normal: Mobian hedgehog Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Emerald Green | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 119 lbs (54 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Unknown. | goals = Kill both Sonic and Shadow (failed). Destroy the world in order to shatter the Master Emerald (failed). Take over the world alongside his companions (ongoing). Become the most powerful being in the universe (ongoing). | crimes = Theft Mass destruction Attempted omnicide Attempted murder Mass murder Attempted world domination | type of villain = Power Hungry Misanthrope }} Nazo is a physical manifestation of negative chaos energy spawned in the form of a megalomaniacal hedgehog. After being created, Nazo immediately set off on a mission to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world and become the most powerful being in the universe. During this destructive crusade he encountered Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog, whom he nearly killed. History Sometime after the events of the Shadow the Hedgehog game in early June of 2012, Nazo appeared from out of a Chaos Emerald due to the build up of negative energy inside it. He immediately stole the Master Emerald and then went to collect several more Chaos Emeralds, destroying Metropolis as he went. Nazo then headed to the badlands of South Island. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles head to combat Nazo, once they locate the Chaos Emeralds Nazo appears, Knuckles attacks him and is quickly beaten with a simple backhand. Nazo then attacks Sonic, and is surprised by his speed, however he gains the upper-hand using Chaos Control to teleport above Sonic and knock him into the ground, Shadow saves Sonic before he can be finished off by Nazo, Shadow then confidently attacks Nazo and the two have a clash of Chaos powers, Shadow appears behind Nazo and holds a pistol to his head but is immediately incapacitated by Nazo, causing the last Chaos Emerald to fly from Shadow and land in the collected pile, Nazo mocks the fact that Shadow claimed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, and goes to attack Sonic again, but is stopped by Tails, annoyed Nazo brutally blasts Tails, grievously wounding him - and causing Sonic to transform into Dark Super Sonic. Dark Sonic overpowers Nazo in a brief scuffle, before returning to normal. Sonic then becomes Super Sonic and pursues Nazo. Nazo engages in battle with Super Sonic and manages to outmatch him in battle, Shadow attempts to ambush Nazo but is knocked down. Shadow becomes Super Shadow, Super Shadow and Nazo fight relatively evenly, though Nazo has a slight upper-hand. Shadow manages to get an opening and uses an incredibly powerful attack combo, however Nazo heals from the attack. Sonic turns back into Super Sonic, and the two attack Nazo together using the super version of Light Speed Attack, Nazo cannot follow their movements and is beaten down by their combined powers and abilities, however when they check for him in the crater he landed in, they find that Nazo has escaped. As Sonic is celebrating with Knuckles and Tails - who had been healed by Tails using rings - Nazo quickly grabs all of the emeralds and takes them to Angel Island, causing it to return to the sky. Nazo stands atop the Master Emerald as Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles appear via Chaos Control. Nazo tells them they are too late to stop him and explains his origins as a being of pure chaos. Nazo states he will use the power of the emeralds to go beyond the strength of a god, with even Perfect Chaos being nothing compared to him. Using the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, Nazo then transforms into Perfect Nazo. Sonic becomes Super Sonic and attacks Nazo, but is unable to deal any damage to Nazo, despite Nazo not resisting his attacks, Sonic attacks with a spin attack but is halted by Nazo and blasted away with a Perfect Chaos Flare - knocking him out of his Super form. Shadow becomes Super Shadow and uses Chaos Control to speed up his movement, but Nazo responds with Perfect Chaos Control - which makes Shadow appear to be moving at a snail's pace, he then blasts him out of the air. Shadow removes his limiter rings and transforms into Dark Super Shadow, grabs Perfect Nazo by the throat and teleports him into a cliff-side, then releases a point blank Chaos Blast, reverting Shadow to normal from the power used up. However Nazo is unharmed, and when Shadow asks who he is, declares that he is the Ultimate Lifeform - not Shadow, and knocks the black hedgehog into Sonic. Sonic and Shadow then transform into Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow and Chaos Control into each other - performing Chaos Unification into one being: Hyper Shadic. Perfect Nazo laughs - declaring that they are only delaying the destruction of the universe - but is unexpectedly overwhelmed by Shadic's power. Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo power up and begin fighting. Nazo uses Perfect Chaos Control and Shadic uses Hyper Chaos Control and the two fight in the time frozen space. Shadic is knocked back, but attacks with the Hyper Light Speed Attack, outmatching Nazo with his speed, Nazo's Perfect Eruption clashes with Shadic's Chaos Wind and the two continue to fight, Shadic knocks Nazo into an asteroid, and Nazo responds by knocking him into the moon, Shadic uses Hyper Chaos Control and then spin dash to knock Nazo back to Earth. Nazo proves to be exhausted while Shadic is fine, Shadic is confident but Nazo questions how many rings he has left, causing Shadic to lose his confidence immediately. He then reveals that since Sonic and Shadow had turned the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, it had amplified the amount of negative energy, which Nazo then absorbs, turning him into Hyper Perfect Nazo. Nazo then explains his goals, he is naturally inclined to obtain as much power as possible and in time will have more energy than any universe, but that he will never have the infinite energy of the Master Emerald and thus he will detonate Earth, shattering the Master Emerald into thousands of pieces and making it impossible to restore it. Shadic tells him there is no way he will let that happen, so Nazo responds by teleporting into the air and prepares his ultimate attack, the "Master Breaker". Shadic absorbs all of the rings in the world to create his Billion Ring Chaos Wind attack in an attempt to counter Nazo, with everyone giving their rings to Shadic - even the likes of Metal Sonic. The two attacks are fired and clash, Nazo amplifies his attack and begins to overwhelm Shadic, however Tails and Knuckles turn into their Super states, and Super Tails throws Super Knuckles at Hyper Nazo as Shadic puts nearly all of his power into his attack, Knuckles punches Nazo into Shadic's attack, apparently destroying him, but he teleports out of it unconsciously into the void of Chaos. Nazo is surprised he is still alive, when Hyper Shadic appears before him, Nazo is weakened in the void and so Shadic is able to take back the energy that he stole, reverting him to Perfect Nazo, and turning Shadic into Full Power Hyper Shadic, Perfect Nazo prepares a final orb of energy to attack - declaring that he has had enough - but Shadic reverts Nazo back into his normal form and obliterates him and the void of Chaos. However, one of Nazo's rings survived his destruction and was picked up by Eggman. Relationships Eclipse the Raven Nazo first encountered Eclipse during one of her bank robberies. Nazo encountered her again in Ponyville in her pony form and fought her, although even in her pony form he still managed to recognize her. After she was defeated, he spared her and brought her to a secret medical bay beneath the Town Hall, injecting her with a substance that turned her back into a raven. Ever since that day, they had been meeting on a few occasions and eventually fell in love with each other. Physical Description Original Appearance Nazo is a silvery-light blue hedgehog with a crown-like array of spines on his head. Two more spines also branch from the sides of his back. Nazo wears two white gloves and two red and blue shoes. New Appearance Nazo's new appearance is identical to his last one, except he has his own emblem on his chest, golden cuffs on his gloves, and dark blue, light blue and grey shoes. Personality Nazo is a truly evil, sadistic, vile, power-hungry, taunting, egotistical, arrogant and vile psychopath. Nazo can never resist hurting someone, even if it means going out of the way to getting to his main goal. Nazo has a twisted sense of amusement, being able to gladly kill anyone in his way. He can make great strategies and doesn't hesitate making alliances with other villains. He's also known for his big amount of smack-talk, often insulting his foes, trying to make them feel like they should give up, however, he seems to have some sort of respect for his foes, sparing them when he wants to simply because he gets bored. Surprisingly enough, he's able to feel regular emotions other than anger and hatred, Sonic.exe even states that they're very alike, monstrous and complicated. Theme Song "Tails VS Eggman/Knuckles VS Rouge" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgOHUj68-CA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65sx5RlQRhs (13:49) Nazo Quotes "How pathetic, now for you..." "How fast is this hedgehog?!" "DIE!" "*This* is the "Ultimate Lifeform? HA!"" "Oh yes. Super Sonic if I recall... If you really believe your Super form can stop me, then your more naive than I thought" "Super Shadow? How redundant" "I am pure chaos!" "At last. My transformation is complete. For the last moments of your life, you may refer to me as *Perfect* Nazo!" "*I* AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" "Who are you?! Are you Sonic or Shadow?" "You can pull any trick you like, but it will only delay the destruction of this universe." "I also admit, that I admire your ability to turn Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, something that even I can't do. However, this also works in *my* favor... Now... I can absorb the new reservoir of negative energy!" "You are annoyingly stubborn... Obviously, you won't resist. So... Lets see... How many rings you have left... To stop *THIS*!" "What? I'm still alive? Those emeralds prove more useful than I thought. Damn... I suppose I'll just have to destroy the Earth again." "What are you doing?!" "No... NO! I will not let this happen! I've had enough of-" "NO! You can't be doing this!" "Okay, that's enough out of you..." "I think it's time for the world to get a taste of the new me.." "And this... This is only the beginning.." Gallery Nazo Boom.png|Nazo in Sonic Boom. Nazo_x.jpg nazo_new.jpg|Nazo after re-awakening. Trivia *"Nazo" is Japanese for "mystery." *Nazo was a prototype for Super Sonic for Sonic X. **This version of a Nazo, being a cataclysmic entity, was created by''Chakra-X as part of a flash animation called ''Nazo Unleashed, and is working on a sequel named The Wrath of Nazo. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Unaging